The need for increased secure storage and reliable hosting of data has led to the proliferation of so-called “enterprise” computer data systems. These enterprise computer systems are typically engineered to address the specific needs of large scale data serving and hosting. In many cases, multiple enterprise computer systems are maintained at a single data center. Larger data centers can include hundreds or even thousands of individual computer systems at a single location. In order to efficiently manage these computer systems, multiple hardware devices may be stored in a single structure known as a “rack.”
Computer hardware devices typically require direct current (DC) power to operate, while power is typically transmitted on the power grid as alternating current (AC). As such, computer devices typically employ the use of a rectifier to convert the AC power to DC power. Computer hardware racks may employ a single rectifier or set of rectifiers to power all of the components coupled to the rack. These rectifiers are connected to AC power received via the power grid and converted to DC power suitable for powering the components of the rack.
In many cases, multiple rectifiers are used for a single rack because a single rectifier would not output enough current to power all of the components on the rack. However, when multiple rectifiers are employed, individual rectifiers may suffer equipment failures, thus lowering the overall power available to the components coupled to the rack. Attempting to initialize more components than the functioning rectifiers can support may result in a drop in voltage, preventing any of the rack-mounted components from reaching a minimum initialization voltage. While the power supply may be able to test whether individual rectifiers are operable, altering the initialization of the rack-mounted components may require specific programming to instruct the rack-mounted components as to whether they may draw current from the power source without causing a failure of the power source or the rack-mounted components.